


Mind Games

by PetrichorPerfume



Series: Rainbow Marbles [14]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Broken Castiel, Crying Castiel, Dark Dean Winchester, Demon Dean Winchester, Emotional Abuse, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Extremely Dubious Consent, Hurt Castiel, M/M, Mind Games, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-24
Updated: 2014-06-24
Packaged: 2018-02-06 00:21:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1837549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetrichorPerfume/pseuds/PetrichorPerfume
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by this (frankly awesome) prompt by Louise: If you're accepting prompts, I'd really love to see Dean messing with Cas, one second calling him names and mocking him and the next over, super sweet? Proper emotionally messing him up, whilst fucking him, of course... especially if he's smirking all the while at Sam, "proving" to Sam how good he's got Cas. Ooooh ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mind Games

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: This is the closest to rape/non-con this series has come so far. Consider yourself warned.

“You’re such a slut,” Dean growled between two brutal thrusts. Castiel was seated on Dean’s lap, crying, and both Dean and Castiel were facing Sam. Dean was fucking Cas, lifting him up off his cock and slamming him back down as if he weighed nothing.

 

“I bet you’d let Crowley fuck you,” Dean continued, rolling his hips as Castiel whimpered and shook his head. “I could bring him over one day. Show him how obedient you’ve become. But I’d be ashamed to let him fuck you. You’re so fucking _loose._ I don’t even know why _I_ bother.”

 

“I’m sorry,” Castiel said, letting out a long whine when Dean viciously twisted one of his nipples and then repeated the treatment with the other.

 

“Sorry isn’t good enough, Cas, not when you’ve got two useless holes, and _especially_ not when you’re not good for anything else.”

 

Castiel started to sob and Dean gave Sam a look that said, “Look at how broken he is. Isn’t it beautiful?”

 

Dean gently twisted Castiel enough so he could kiss him. “It’s okay, baby. You know that I love you, right?” Dean asked, running his fingers through Castiel’s hair as he peppered soft kisses across his cheeks.

 

“I love you, too, Master. Love you so much; I need you; I can’t live without you,” Castiel whimpered, eyes fluttering shut as he leaned into Dean’s touch.

 

Sam saw Dean’s hand tighten a moment before he heard Castiel cry out. “Pathetic,” he spat, leaning in for a bruising kiss.

 

“I’m sorry,” Castiel sobbed, shuddering as Dean threw him down and began to pound into him from a new angle.

 

“You’re worthless,” Dean continued, giving Castiel’s cock two brutal tugs before pulling his hand away. “Useless.” Castiel shook his head. “Say it,” Dean ordered.

 

“I’m useless,” Castiel whispered.

 

“Louder.” Dean reached between them once again and wrapped a loose hand around Castiel’s length.

 

“I’m useless,” Castiel repeated, raising his voice just a fraction. He moaned when Dean started to stroke him. “Useless, just for you, oh, Master, please let me come, please-”

 

Dean tore his hand away and Castiel keened at the loss. “You don’t _deserve_ to come, Cas. You’re just a worthless hole for me to fuck. Just a useless slut with a pretty mouth and a greedy hole.”

 

Castiel’s whole body went rigid as Dean adjusted the angle of his thrusts to hit the human’s prostate with every other roll of his hips.

 

Dean leaned down to kiss away Castiel’s tears. “Why are you crying, sweetie?” He asked, slowing his pace and running gentle, soothing hands along the planes of his abdomen.

 

“Useless,” Cas muttered, turning away from Dean with a hiccupping sob.

 

“No,” Dean whispered. “You’re perfect. You’re my beautiful little angel, aren’t you, Cas?”

 

Castiel nodded. “Yours,” he agreed.

 

“So good for me, Cas,” Dean continued, stilling his hips. “So obedient. So broken.” Dean smirked at Sam over his shoulder, and this time his eyes said, “See? I told you so.”

 

“My broken little fallen angel,” Dean said fondly. “With his useless little dick and his worthless holes. Remind me why I keep you around again?”

 

Castiel shivered violently and his hands flew up to grip Dean’s shoulders. “No! Please don’t leave me! Don’t get rid of me, Master. Please, I’ll do anything, I swear, I will. I’ll be good, I promise.” His breathing quickened until he was struggling to draw air, chest heaving and body quaking. His eyes widened as Dean clamped one hand over his mouth while the other pinched his nose shut, and he started to thrash, lungs desperate for air.

 

Dean groaned and started fucking Cas again. “Nice and tight like this,” he commented. “I wonder why I didn’t think of it earlier.”

 

Sam tried to rush over, mouth opening as he tried to shout, but he found himself unable to move or to cry out. His eyes met Dean’s, but the demon just smiled and shrugged, eyes flashing to black as he came buried inside Castiel with a groan.

 

Castiel gasped when Dean removed his hands, nostrils flaring and mouth open wide to suck in lungful after lungful of air. He didn’t move when Dean pulled out, didn’t try to crawl away. He just relaxed into the couch and spread himself out for Dean, legs falling open, arms raised above his head, and neck bared.

 

“You’re so fucking beautiful why you cry,” Dean said reverently, palming Castiel’s cock and smiling when the former angel hissed and arched up into the touch, little tears still leaking from the corners of his eyes.

 

“You just take it and take it and keep coming back for more,” he said, fingering the slit and swallowing the broken sound Castiel made with a messy open-mouthed kiss.

 

Dean gave Cas a few more strokes before pulling away and helping him sit up. Castiel was shaking by the time he was done, confused and anxious and needy, skittish and broken but still arching up into Dean’s waiting hands.

 

“I love you, Cas,” Dean said against the ex-angel’s lips. “I’ll never leave you. I’ll never let you go. I’ll never let anyone else touch you like this. You’re mine.”

 

Castiel nodded wearily, clearly waiting for the other shoe to drop. When Dean just gathered him into his arms, he let himself relax. Slowly, his tears dried up and the little twitches of his hips stopped as his arousal faded from a burning need into a dull ache. He didn’t find his voice for a while, but when he did, he just pressed a small kiss into Dean’s shoulder and said, “I love you, Master.”

 

Sam found himself rooted to the spot even though Dean was no longer controlling his limbs. Dean’s eyes flickered between the horrified expression plastered on his face and his traitorous erection.

 

“One day, you’ll be just as broken,” Dean said, and neither Castiel nor Sam tried to deny the truth.

 

“I know,” Sam said, looking away.

 

“If you come here, I can help speed the process along,” Dean said, and Sam fell to his knees, helpless but to obey.

**Author's Note:**

> I am still accepting prompts. I'm also in the process of working on other prompts I've been given, but I promise that good things do come to those who wait (in the form of Wincestiel porn, of course.)


End file.
